


Elementary, my dear Potter

by KingKay



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Draco being clever, Draco thinks he's Sherlock, M/M, Showing Off, Slytherins Being Slytherins, harry being annoyed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 18:36:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18474739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingKay/pseuds/KingKay
Summary: Draco thinks he's clever and it turns out he is.





	Elementary, my dear Potter

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally a silly little thing to cheer up my friend who wanted Draco acting like Sherlock. She then pressured, I mean persuaded me to write it up properly and post it. 
> 
> So this one is for you selly87, my Queen, my muse and my dear friend.

Harry sighed and rubbed at his temples, he was in no mood to deal with Draco’s delusions of being a detective. When he got home he was going to cast an Incendio on the Sherlock DVD’s Draco had been watching obsessively for the last few weeks. They were most certainly the cause of his recent declaration.

“You can’t just say someone is guilty without evidence Draco,” he tried to explain waving a hand at the open case file Draco had been nosing through when he came back from getting them coffees since Draco had decided to drop in for a visit. “The robbery only occurred two days ago and I have only interviewed one of several suspects.”

Draco rolled his eyes from where he stood before Harry’s desk before giving him a look that screamed condescending; as if Harry wasn’t a trained Auror but an idiot.

“Yes I can, he did it,” Draco replied leaning forward and tapped his finger on a line of Harry’s report. With a groan Harry reread the line before crossing his arms and looking back at Draco.

“So? It says he was at a show with his girlfriend, I’ve already asked her and she confirmed his alibi. He didn’t do it.”

Draco shook his head as he smirked, crossing his own arms.

“That show stopped running two weeks ago, something you would know if you listened to me. I asked you to come see it with me last month but you were too busy. Shame, it was a great show,” Draco added with a raised eyebrow while Harry tried not to squirm in his seat. However he wasn’t ready to let Draco win that easily; he wasn’t an Auror or a bloody British detective.

“Ok, so he lied, that doesn’t automatically mean he’s guilty,” Harry argued, even if he believed that Harrison was guilty he wasn’t going to give Draco the satisfaction.

Draco finally sat down and picked up his coffee, taking a small sip before flashing Harry his trademark smirk and raising an eyebrow, “Can’t I? If the girlfriend was lying for him then she was in on it somehow, correct? What was taken again, some expensive jewellery, wasn’t it? You mentioned that she refused to take off her jacket but the interview room was warm, perhaps because she was wearing something that she didn’t want you to see? A necklace or bracelet, that Harrison gave her for her silence and covering his back.”

Harry frowned as Draco took another sip of coffee. The smugness coming from him nearly choked Harry and he wished he could prove Draco wrong, perhaps accuse him of grasping at straws but he made sense, perfectly logical sense.

Dropping his scowl and uncrossing his arms Harry threw them in the air, “Fine, you have a point but you can’t prove it, it’s just speculation at this point,” Harry tired one last time to knock Draco off his high horse. Why he thought he could ever win an argument against his stubborn boyfriend he didn’t know but that didn’t stop him trying.

“Ah, so you want the obvious proof of his guilt? The rash you mentioned him having on his hands that he told you was an allergy, that wasn’t a complete lie.”

Reaching forward Draco pulled out a picture of the outside of the property that was robbed, his finger pointing to a patch of bright purple flowers. “Magical snap dragons, unlike the muggle version these secrete  a liquid that is used in many potions such as hair removal potions but in its pure form burns the skin and should always be harvested with gloves on. I’ll bet every gallon I have that he touched the plants when he entered through the window-,”

“-How do you know he went in through the window, we don’t know how the robber entered,” Harry interrupted earning himself a glare from Draco.

“Because it makes sense, the weather has been unseasonably warm and most people will leave a window open, protected with only a basic ward designed to keep out pests rather than people. Now, as I was saying, he touched the plants as he entered the window and caused the rash on his hands. Was the skin red and dry, with tiny purple dots?”

“Yes,” Harry muttered sulkily, “alright I give. Well done you solved the case and I will allow you to help me with my cases in the future. But, you are sworn to secrecy or I could lose my job,” Harry warned as he rose and walked around his desk to Draco. Leaning down he captured his mouth in a kiss that was meant to be quick but Draco opened his mouth deepening the kiss and drawing Harry's tongue into joining his.

“Sneaky snake, figuring that out,” Harry muttered fondly as he broke the kiss and grinned down at Draco.

“It’s simply elementary my dear Potter,” Draco replied with a wink, before pulling Harry back down into another kiss.


End file.
